


Close Your Eyes And Open Your Mind

by PennamePersona (orphan_account)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Flawed Biology, Plot Twist, Romance, added character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Artemis comes back to life, he has one secret left, the consequences of which are more than he imagined. A new life has been created, and with that life comes more than he or Holly knew. <br/>Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer's original characters, places, and previous plot lines are all his. I have my own small creations in this fic, but it is a fanwork. I do not claim the Artemis Fowl series as my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering A Life

Artemis Fowl stared up at his ceiling, thinking, but not quite sure about what. He should have memories, real, true memories. Instead, he had empty thoughts in his once-genius mind. He did not doubt things like he used to, no, it was far easier to believe when you had no idea who you were. Once upon a time, he would have been very suspicious and confused after waking up in a nineteen year old body with no memories and being surrounded by mythical creatures. Of course, his paranoia had died when he did.  
Perhaps that was the most unbelievable thing. He was dead . . . and alive. Another body, but the same soul. The same soul, so the same moral choices. The same moral choices, so the same reasons for the moral choices. The same reasons, so the same memories. The same memories . . . which had yet to be unlocked. Did it really help to have someone else tell you all of your adventures, all the infamous stories? Or did you have to recall them yourself? He had regained his memory after a mind wipe, why was this so different? This body, this new body did not have the same physical reactions as the old one, his old one. But was his mind truly so different? How large was the differentiation between mind, body, and soul?  
He had the same soul. That was the important part, the part that made him who he was. So what else really mattered, if he was the same person? Surely nothing. And yet, still he pondered.  
“Interesting ceiling, isn’t it?” A very familiar voice asked him, coming from the side of his bed, where it had been ever since he had been brought to his room. Never once had it—she—left him.  
“Mmm . . . not particularly. Elegant, I suppose, but the pattern of the moldings isn’t very complex, and besides, off-white isn’t the most intriguing of colors. It isn’t what interests me, in any case.” He replied easily, the first words he had spoken since she finished telling him their stories.  
“Artemis . . . please tell me what you’re thinking.” She pleaded. He turned, looking deep into her eyes. One hazel, familiar and new at the same time, the other ice blue. Both stared straight through him, into his very soul, perhaps the only real part of him, the only part she truly knew.  
“Artemis, please.” She said again, after too long a pause. He shook his head slightly, trying to drag himself out of these thoughts and failing miserably.  
“Holly . . .” He hesitated, fearful of not only the question, but her response. Her eyes, so beautiful, drilled into him, begging him to continue.  
“What is the soul anyway?” He spoke the thought aloud, this question being much simpler than the other. Holly raised an eyebrow, perhaps sensing that he was drifting off topic, but humored him all the same.  
“I don’t really know Artemis.” She said, a thoughtful look coming upon her lovely face. “I would like to think that the soul is the embodiment of the person, and thus holding all their thoughts, memories, feelings . . .” Her voice drifted off. His eyes drifted back to the ceiling before he asked the question really on his mind.  
“Do you suppose that, perhaps, love would be stored in the soul?” He asked, unable to meet her sure-to-be-curious gaze.  
“Artemis!” Shock radiated from her tone. “Why . . . why would you even . . . why are you asking this?” He kept his eyes trained on the ceiling.  
“I am simply trying to place my emotions in the correct categories. If love is truly a part of the soul, then I believe I must be adjusting rather well to this new body.” He said, trying and (mostly) succeeding to keep his voice steadying, betraying no emotion.  
“Artemis, I . . . I really don’t know. You should as No. 1 or Qwan about this stuff, they know more about the “magic is the thread of the universe” thing, I . . . I’m just a Recon jock.” She sounded flustered and . . . was that a hint of suspicion he detected? Had she perhaps guessed his motives? Surely not, or she would have fled the room. He turned to face her.  
“I assure you Major Short; you are much, much more than ‘just a Recon jock.’ You know me better than I know myself now, you are one of the few I can turn to in these times of doubt, and you have always been a beautiful, confident woman, much more than just a Recon jock.” He said, gazing into her eyes while he spoke for the first time.  
“Why are you asking me this?” She demanded, gazing back at him with equal potency.  
“Because . . . If love is indeed a part of the soul, then I have very good reason for all of my memories to come flooding back to me. I simply require you to confirm or deny a theory of mine.” He was slightly more formal, closer to his normal speech pattern. Holly arched one eyebrow.  
“And what might this theory be?” She asked, skeptical.  
“Did I love you?” Artemis asked, not showing the hesitance and fear he felt. Holly’s mismatched eyes—as expected—seemed about ready to pop straight out of her head.  
“Artemis, I-I . . . Oh!” Abruptly she stood up and threw her hands in the air in exasperation and fury. “What is it about you? You’re still recovering from time being a wandering soul for Frond’s sake, how can you still manage to be so infuriating?!” Artemis simply folded his hands and patiently waited for her to finish her statement. As far as he was concerned, she had just answered his question, directly or not. She glared at him, but not quite so viciously as before.  
“I don’t know if you loved me. I wondered that myself on multiple occasions, but I never wanted to ask.” She sat down, looking down at her lap. “We come from two different worlds, Artemis. We’re different species, not to mention I’m almost a century older than you, and that doesn’t really bother me at all, but you . . . you’re always so logical.” She looked up at him then, seeing his ice blue eyes soften.  
“Holly, during those six months, while I was waiting to be reunited with my body, I wasn’t logical at all. There was no time or point in logic. As a soul, you simply feel. It was both an amazing and terrifying way to exist, so separate from any reason or physical ability. The only thing that kept me anchored in place was you. I love you now, and I had to know if that was just from my soulful experience, or if it was something I had always felt. I know now that I always have, now that things are clicking into place better and memories . . . my memories will return, I know it.” He stopped speaking then, knowing he was on the verge of rambling, if he hadn’t already begun. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few incredibly long moments, and suddenly, she lunged for him. Their lips met, and it didn’t feel like two strangers kissing each other in new bodies. It felt . . . right. Perfect. As though it was meant to be. And of course, such a perfect moment had to end, much to the chagrin of both our heroes.  
“I thought you said my elf-kissing days were over.” Artemis said, a small and contented smile on his face. Holly punched him half-heartedly on the shoulder.  
“Glad you’re back Arty. I missed you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Butler stood outside the door of his resurrected charge's room, waiting in increasing frustration for Captain Short to finish speaking with Artemis. He, of course, knew that Holly was the most likely of all their motley crew to help Artemis's soul adjust to a new body, but it was still trying for the bodyguard to be away from the young genius. Butler may not have been the guard he once was, but Artemis was his closest companion, and to have been with him from his birth to his death, and then his rebirth again was something that weighed heavily on him. Protecting Artemis had once been his only goal in life, but now . . . things were beyond complicated now.

Butler knew Holly Short very well, and trusted her with both his and Artemis's life, but he had known for quite some time that he was going to have to put even more trust in her. The two of them hadn't exactly hit it off right away, this was true. To call their relationship rocky was like calling Mt. Everest big. True, but rather understated. However, they had been growing closer and closer for a long time, and Butler had been making himself ready to hand off Artemis's protection and well-being to the elf even before the first trip through time. When Artemis had needed him less and less, it had been comfort to know that he would always have Holly looking out for him. Still, it was first instinct to ensure protection of the principle.

Deep in thought as he was, it startled the bodyguard when the door to Artemis's room was opened, especially when it was opened by Artemis himself.

"Artemis!" Butler looked him over once. "How are you feeling? Have you . . . adjusted?" Artemis smiled, warmly and genuinely.

"Yes, I have indeed." Somehow, the impossibly warm and happy smile widened. Butler nearly went into shock until looking down and seeing one Major Holly Short with her hand entwined in Artemis's, also wearing a beautiful and warm grin. Ah, that cleared things up. Butler took a good, long look at the both of them and walked off to leave them, knowing that Artemis was in good hands, and fully recovered.

"Finally." He muttered as he went to tell Mr. and Mrs. Fowl the good news.

~`~`~`~` … ~`~`~`~`

Despite the fact that she had once burned it in a magma chute, Holly was sure that her hand had never felt so hot as when it touched his. They walked together on the grounds, ignoring the memories of the horrible battle that had taken them from each other, instead reveling in this moment. They had loved each other for so long, and now . . . now they could really be themselves. Holly looked down at the hand she held in her own. It was his, but it certainly didn't seem like it. This would've been the hand with the third and fourth fingers reversed. It was odd knowing that though she touched his body, she wasn't touching the body that had gone through four (or five, depending on your perspective) time tunnels, wasn't the body that had her eye, wasn't the body that had been weak and anti-social and more vampiric than human. It was a replica, and a good one, but still only a replica. She could overlook that, of course, because if she looked into his eyes, they were the same. Maybe not the same in color, but the intelligence, the passion, the drive, all of that was there. And all of that was hers, too. It would take some time to get used to this . . . but it would be time well spent.

Artemis looked down at her rather suddenly, eyes slightly wild.

"What is it?" She asked, slightly panicked. "Is something wrong?" He had stopped a few times, sudden memories shocking him. A part of his mind was reliving every moment of his life, so it was quite understandable that it would take time to get used to. He had to be near the present by now though . . .

"Holly," He sounded slightly choked. "I remember everything. All of it." Holly furrowed her brow.

"Yes, I know Artemis. Isn't that a good thing?" She sounded, rightly, confused. He shook his head, looking slightly pained.

"I . . ." He shook his head again, and was quiet for a long moment. He seemed to collect himself then, and smiled with a little too much sincerity, his icy eyes guarded.

"Yes, of course. It was just rather unbalancing, all of it sinking in." He began to walk again, seeming to slowly savor every step. Seeming being, of course, the operative word. It was a careful act, one that proved that Artemis was indeed himself again, and already hiding something. But what on earth could it possibly be?

~`~`~`~` … ~`~`~`~`

Under the earth's crust, in a careful and slightly out-of-date version of his old lab, Foaly toyed with his control pad. Resources being completely rebuilt took time, and lots of it, but he—and every fairy with any know-how on tech whatsoever—was working day and night. He had hardly any time for a real, enjoyable project, but what with not having to check on Artemis's clone anymore, time was something he was getting more and more of. Currently, he was trying to sift through old files recovered from just before the all-encompassing power outage. He clicked slightly randomly, having lost any real drive a few hours ago.

His attention was brought back rather suddenly when he saw a file that he didn't remember having touched in some months claiming to have been modified just a few hours before the attack. He sorted through it, feeling first confused, then triumphant when he found the objective changes. His triumph quickly shifted to shock when he read the document in question.

"Oh Mud Boy . . . what have you done?"


	3. Chapter Three

"Wait one moment."

Butler shifted uneasily. Not many people could make him nervous. Less than he could count on one hand, as a matter of fact. Madame Ko, of course, and Juliet. Lord only knew what his little sister got into. Artemis did, whenever one of his schemes went awry, which was really quite often. And then . . . then there was Madame Fowl. Butler had been in the business for a long time, but he had still never found anything so dangerous as an overprotective mother, especially when said mother had access to all that came with being a Fowl.

"Do you mean to tell me that my son has not only recovered his memory, but is up and about, walking the grounds with an elf that he has just professed his feelings to?" Angeline raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow. Butler shifted again.

"Yes, Mrs. Fowl." Butler kept his face pointedly down, risking one small glance upward. He was shocked to see joy cross the face of his employer's generally hesitant mother.

"That's wonderful! Arty . . . Arty is back! This is fantastic! Oh, but how to explain Holly to Artemis's father?" She mused for a moment, looking at Butler. "What do you think?" Butler was, quite frankly, floored.

"I . . ." For the first time in memory, the bodyguard was speechless. "You really don't mind?" Angeline stared at him, disbelief on her face, and tears in her eyes.

"Don't mind? Don't be ridiculous Butler! My son, who I thought dead, is alive again. Not only that, but he loves someone. What more could I ask for?" Butler was thrown slightly, but understood. He smiled slightly.

"I think Artemis will be glad to hear that."

~`~`~`~ … ~`~`~`~

Holly sucked in a deep breath. Since they had begun walking, Artemis had become more and more distant. She should have known that things couldn't stay peaceful for long, but was it really too much to ask for twenty uninterrupted minutes alone?

"Artemis, I know something is going on in that genius mind of yours. You might have just come back to life after spending six months as a spirit, but your subtly hasn't improved one bit." She said, trying to meet his ice blue eyes, heart tugging slightly at the loss of the hazel one.

"Holly . . ." Artemis looked over her head, unable to meet her eyes. He paused for a moment, and looked down at his jacket, pulling out a rather ostentatious ring and slipping it onto his middle finger. He adjusted it so the jewel was face down on his palm and spread his pinky and thumb so he could speak on the communicator.

"Foaly?" He sounded confused, and slightly nervous. "What . . . no, I did not. I said nothing of the sort. Centaur, I have just recovered my memory. You really think my first thought was to call you? Yes, Captain Short is here. No, I will not. Foaly! Stop braying at me for a moment and think! I can't do anything about it right now! Well if you would just listen . . ." He dropped his hand rather abruptly and twisted the ring back to face outward.

"What was that about?" Holly asked, suspicious. Artemis closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating whether to tell her.

"My Plan B."

~`~`~`~ … ~`~`~`~

The sprite worker crossed the room. It was almost time to begin the second stage of the process. Normally any faerie would be very against this type of procedure, but he thought in terms of ingots, not moral correctness. He had to admit, though, this was odd. Perhaps this would be his last job. Frond knew he had plenty of gold. He could retire . . . he just had to finish this one thing. He pulled out a syringe labeled FOWL. He took the syringe and very carefully inserted it into the tube marked SHORT, savoring the look of the liquids combining. This was his favorite part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the kudos I get, I really do, and it's alright that no one has commented.  
> But please, if you're thinking about it, I'd love it. No pressure. Just stating. I've got more of this story up at fanfiction.net, also. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Plan B?" Holly asked, shocked, though she wasn't entirely sure why. This was, after all, Artemis Fowl.

"Yes, Plan B," He sighed, still not able to meet her eyes. "I wasn't completely certain that the cloning would work, and I couldn't die. Holly . . ." This time he did meet her eyes, his gaze piercing her.

"I couldn't do without you Holly. I couldn't die. I was . . . afraid." He whispered this, still holding her with those icy eyes.

"Artemis, I . . ." Holly was at a loss. What was there to say, how could one respond to that? A humorless smile crept onto the young genius's face.

"It's quite alright Holly. I don't expect you to say anything." His eyes were filled with sadness. Holly almost felt her heart break for a moment, to see him so vulnerable . . . wait. Artemis Fowl, willingly putting himself into a vulnerable position, twice in one day. That simply wasn't possible. The first time could be excused, as he had no real, substantial memories to work with, but this was all wrong.

"What was the plan." Holly demanded, eyes narrowing.

~`~`~`~ … ~`~`~`~

Foaly tapped nervously on his keyboard. This was not going to end well, not at all. Oh, and when Holly found out! Fowl was doomed. Veeerrry doomed, oh so very very doomed. The centaur gulped, and tried to compose himself. There wasn't any real proof this would work. It was a desperate plan with hardly any chance of working. Of course, so was the cloning . . .

"For Frond's sake Fowl, can't you go one day without making my life a living—hey, wait a minute. What's this?" Foaly paused his monologue rant and stared at his computer screen, entranced. He searched through the previously hidden file and gave a low whistle.

"Guess I was wrong about that then." He said, and exited the file.

(At this point, dear reader, if you aren't panicking, I suggest starting. Think back for a moment. We're talking about Foaly, the stubborn, paranoid, genius centaur. Who just admitted, easily, happily even, that he was wrong. Do you see what's wrong with this picture?)

Foaly logged out of his computer and dialed Caballine's number.

"Yes, dear, I'll be home soon. No, don't worry, nothing's wrong." He continued on out the door, all stress forgotten.

~`~`~`~ … ~`~`~`~

Angeline looked out her window, her heart full of joy. It was amazing, miraculous, to see Arty again. For the second time in just a few short years she had presumed her son dead, this time with a body to have to bury. It had been a truly awful thing, and now . . . now Arty was back, yet again. And the icing on the cake, he was in love! This was truly all Angeline had ever wished for her son.

Of course, it was more than a little odd to see him walking hand-in-hand with an elf.

~`~`~`~ … ~`~`~`~

Butler strolled casually through the grounds, taking in the views. Well, perhaps that sentence should be phrased a little differently. Butler seemed to stroll casually through the grounds, taking in the views, while actually surveying the area for Artemis and Holly. When he found them, he expected to see a slightly romantic scene, perhaps the two of them talking and sitting on a bench, holding hands and blushing every so often.

He really should've known better. Honestly, their track record suggested something a little less romantic and a lot more infuriating. He really should've been expecting a scene that would give him a heart attack. Luckily for him, it was nothing so dramatic.

What he did find was Artemis sitting on a bench, slightly red in the face and Holly standing next to him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Butler sighed.

"Good to see you Captain." He said, slightly amused. Holly shot him a look loaded with suspicion.

"Did you know about this 'Plan B'?" She asked in a very accusing tone. Butler blinked, slightly confused. What on earth could . . . oh.

"Artemis, what did you do this time?" Butler asked in a very tired tone. Artemis glared at him.

"I did nothing wrong!" The boy insisted, sounding irritated. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Oh spare us Mud Boy." She spat, sounding furious. "Using one of my . . . involving me in . . ." The fury in her voice faded slightly, replaced by slightly awkward hesitation. This time it was Artemis who rolled his eyes.

"In Vitro fertilization Holly. It's not that difficult." He said, sounding slightly mocking. Butler was shocked for one very long moment. In Vitro . . . why did that sound familiar? Oh no . . .

"Shut up!" Holly very nearly screeched. "I don't care if you have some fancy name for it, it's still pretty sick!" Butler stood very still, trying to absorb the situation.

"Artemis . . . you didn't . . ." The Eurasian man sounded slightly choked. Artemis threw his hands in the air.

"It was a backup plan! I planned for it to be terminated as soon as the clone began to grow, but the centaur didn't find the file until it was far too late!" He insisted. Holly turned on him again.

"Don't you try and pin this on Foaly! It's not his fault the only other plan you could think of was fertilizing one of my eggs!" She really did screech this time, quite understandably. Butler swallowed hard. Yep. It was as bad as he thought it was.

"So . . . when's the baby due?" Butler asked, receiving an exasperated and pleading look from Artemis and a furious glare from Holly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to anyone who reads this, as I keep forgetting to update on here as well as on fanfiction.net. The story over there is up to chapter 16, I believe. Or somewhere near that. So if you're really interested, it's the same title by the same author.


End file.
